


Never Wanted Nothing More

by Rivulet027



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 kisses challenge exploration of Ang and Jono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I own nothing to do with Generation X. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I don’t own anything to do with the title, which I borrowed from a Kenny Chesney song. I also don’t own anything to do with Iron Chef, Star Trek or the song ‘Mary’ by the Scissor Sisters.
> 
> A/N: Jono speaks by projecting so his words will be in '' to represent that. The prompt used here is: #8 our own world.

Angelo slumped against the basement door and tried to ignore the tension in his neck that was slowly creeping up to his head. He closed his eyes and breathed in the musty cool smell that wafted from the floor below. He could understand why Jono spent most of his time holed up in there. The upstairs world was too bright, too normal, for two freaks like them.

He moved down to the end of the stairs and leaned against the railing as he took in the one other person in this whole house who’d been, like him, completely screwed over by the twists in their genes. Jono was stretched on his bed, one foot moving to the music from his record player, one arm behind what remained of his head and the other holding a book aloft. Angelo scuffled over and dropped onto the bed. Jono’s large brown eyes roamed over him and crinkled into concern. The book dropped onto the bed as Jono reached over top of him to turn off the record player.

“Gracias,” Angelo told him.

Jono stared down at him for a long moment and Angelo had to wonder if he was projecting. He could never be quite sure. Long fingers brushed against his face, reached his temple and massaged slowly.

'That bad?' Jono voice asked in his head.

Angelo snorted, “You’ve met the perfection that is Monet right? The I’m-going-to-lead-you-all’ that is Paige? The crazy bounce that is Jubilee? I swear if I hear that girl talk about being an X-man one more time I’m going to scream.”

Jono’s head tilted, 'And Ev?'

Angelo pushed the palms of his hands against his eyes, “He worse than all of them combined. He so damn normal and then he uses my powers and…”

 

Ang broke off into a groan as Jono’s hands moved from his temples, between Angelo’s own and began to rub at his neck.

‘Without your migraines or my…’ Jono provided then stopped. Angelo could actually feel the inability to put into words that Jono felt. He pulled his palms away from his eyes, rested them on Jono’s wrist and looked at his friend. Jono looked away.

He was tempted to go on in his complaints, include their teachers, when Jono looked back at him. Jono didn’t even need words, not when he used his eyes like that. The concern, the actual caring and worry Angelo saw there put him more at ease. He slid one hands around to the back of Jono’s neck, guided him downward and place a careful kiss on his forehead.

When their eyes met again Jono’s were crinkled into a smile. Jono moved down then, wrapped an arm around him, pulled him close and told him, 'Relax.'

Angelo nodded. It’d taken him awhile to become comfortable in showing Jono what he truly looked like, but after seeing what Jono truly looked like fair was fair. He hated the blob he became when he wasn’t forcing himself into some semblance of normalcy, but it was a strain on him, it hurt physically, not just in the migraines, but in the tension of his muscles as well. The tension that he could feel building, even now, until he let go, relaxed in the one place where he knew he could.


	2. Just Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The prompt used for this chapter is: #6, the space between dreams and reality.

Jono turned the silver lighter in his hand, before he ran his fingers over the smooth surface as he breathed in the smell of smoke. It took a conscious effort to smell, but occasionally it was worth it. Jono tilted his head to regard his best friend, Angelo, who was beside him lazily smoking and tried not to feel jealous. He’d have given anything to be able to just smoke one more time, to eat one more time, to kiss one more time.

Ang smacked him upside the head, “Stop it, Jono.”

He arched an eyebrow trying to pretend he didn’t know what his friend was referring to.

“You look like…you look like you’re feeling sorry for yourself, again.”

He glared. He didn’t want pity. He was about to project the first actinide comment that came to him when Angelo told him carefully, “Would you try something for me?”

He leaned back on the nearby wall and replied, 'Depends.'

Ang tilted his head thoughtfully before admitting, “I want you to try something with me. I really don’t think it’s going to work, but I want to try anyway. Okay?”

'What do you want?'

“I want you to relax.”

This caused his eyebrows to arch and then he asked Ang just what it was he was trying.

“I want to see if I can project this,” Ang paused to take a drag on his cigarette and exhaled slowly before finishing, “to you.”

For a moment Jono felt lost. He trusted Angelo, he was perhaps the only one here that could really understand what Jono was going through and the need to get reacquainted with one’s own body after your powers manifested, but did he trust Angelo enough to try this? How would he react if it worked? Would he be able to deal with the disappointment if it didn’t?

“Would you just try?” Angelo asked as he sat down on the stoop before eying him slyly, “Or do I have to dare you into it?”

Jono pushed off the wall and joined his friend, 'You can try, Sunshine, but I don’t think it’s going to make a difference.'

“Just relax,” Ang reassured as he finished his cigarette, put it out and reached for another.   
He paused to pat around for his lighter and Jono handed it over with one of his smiles.

“Thief,” Ang accused with a grin before he stuck out his tongue.

Jono raised an eyebrow and Angelo gave him a grin in response before lighting his cigarette and handing the lighter back to Jono. Jono looked down at it, running his fingers over the smooth surface again until he felt Ang’s fingers on cheeks, guiding him to look at him. Angelo gave him a smile of understanding and Jono’s brow furrowed together into a frown.

Angelo rolled his eyes, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and told him, “Get over yourself.”

'What?'

“Just close your eyes and help me project, okay?”

'This isn’t going to work.'

“Pessimist,” Angelo teased.

Choosing to ignore his comment Jono closed his eyes and very carefully lowered some of his shields. He could feel Angelo as he lowered the mental shields that were the first thing Emma had taught them. Then Ang was attempting to project, fingers of thought ebbing at his brain. Keeping his eyes closed he reached out ever so hesitantly with his mind. Then he felt it, smoke in his non-existing mouth, a burn in the lungs he no longer had. Surprised he started to stumble backwards, but Angelo’s reached out and grabbed his shoulder, steadied him.

He felt Angelo step in closer to him, taking another drag on the cigarette. Smoke entered their mouth, over their tongue, burned down their throat and lungs. Jono could feel it all. He could taste it.

Jono froze, unable to move for fear that he’d lose those sensations as Angelo slowly smoked. Then the cigarette was gone and Angelo’s fingers were brushing over his face. He could feel his face. It wasn’t possible, was it?

“Keep your eyes closed,” Angelo told him, voice low in a way he was unfamiliar with.

Tentatively, and he could feel the hesitation, Angelo’s lips touched his. Jono had no time to think about the impossibility of the kiss because there were lips against his. He’d been longing for a kiss for so long, that all he could do was kiss back.

Jono’s eyes flew opened. This wasn’t possible! He had no face, no lips, to kiss with. He pushed Ang away, stumbled back himself. He stared at his grey-skinned friend with wide eyes before the lighter which had still been in his hand hit the ground and he ran. Ang opened his eyes as he watched Jono’s panicked run back into the school.

“Fuck,” Ang growled as he picked his lighter up out of the dirt and slipped it back into his pocket. He hadn’t expected it to work, but it had. Ang pressed his fingers to his lips and wondered how he was supposed to tell his best friend that when they’d kissed he’d felt Jono kiss him back? Then Ang frowned and wondered what had happened that had made him want to kiss Jono in the first place. He’d wanted it, so he’d done it, but he hadn’t been planning on it beforehand.

“Well,” he told himself, “at least he didn’t blow anything up, that’s got to be a good sign. Either he’s getting more control or I’m just a better kisser than Paige.”

Then Ang realized he was talking to himself. He shook his head and followed the path back into the school that Jono had taken.


	3. Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The prompt used for this chapter is: #10: #10.

Angelo slid the ticket from the machine. He glanced at it: #10. The call board read 2. He watched as a plump woman shuffled up, dumped her overly stuffed large purse on the counter and began to rifle through it. He winced, gave his ticket to Sean and told him, “Going to smoke.”

Sean followed his gaze to the woman, “Don’t wander.”

He shrugged, walked out and lit up. He threw the DMV an annoyed look, then leaned against the building. He supposed he should be grateful that despite being legally dead in California Emma had managed to get him the correct paperwork that’d allow him to get his driver’s license.

He was the last one that needed to, well the last one in the correct age bracket. A part of him wasn’t sure he’d ever want to see Jubilee get her license, that girl was too easily distracted, and no one really knew how old Penny was.

A part of him wished he was nervous. It’d give him a bit of an edge, a reason to concentrate on the test he’d have to take. It’d distract him from thoughts of Jono.

He’d been preoccupied with the turn their friendship could take since that smoke turned mental experiment turned the most intense kiss he’d ever experienced. Angel dropped the hand holding his cigarette and pressed his fingers against his lips, remembering. He needed that feeling, that solidness against his lips.

He frowned when he realized he was essentially standing there kissing his own fingers. He shook himself and brought his cigarette back to his lips.

As he smoked he wondered how he’d become so quickly addicted to kissing Jono. How could that be possible when Jono was missing the entire lower portion of his face? Kissing was impossible, wasn’t it? Except that they had, mentally they’d managed it. Of course doing so again would probably have Emma throwing a tantrum and pointing out that Jono was still learning to use his mental powers. Ang wasn’t prepared to have his mind accidentally turned to mush for some kissing. Jono was already morbid enough, Ang hated to think what would happen if Jono accidentally hurt him.

If he was going to pursue exploring this thing between him and Jono most of the kissing would have to come from him, Ang decided with a smile. Kissing Jono was easy, it just felt natural to him. He’d been doing so even when he only considered Jono a good friend.

Ang smirked as he thought of the challenge it’d be.

Sean poked his head out of the door and told him to hurry along. Ang tossed his cigarette away and walked back inside in time to see the number change from 9 to 10. He took his ticket back from Sean and approached the desk.


	4. A Quick Kissing Lesson Brought to You by Jubilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The prompt used for this chapter is: #14: radio-cassette player.

Jono hovered in the doorway to the basement. He leaned his head against the frame as he told himself that he couldn't avoid Ang. They'd see each other in training sooner or later. He touched the bandages that hid the flames that occupied the space where his mouth used to be and remembered how just two days ago he had felt his lips again, how he had felt them pressed against Ang's.

What they'd done was stupid. They shouldn't have worked on using his powers without Emma there. If there was one thing Jono was sure of, it was that his powers could easily hurt another.

Yet nothing had happened except a kiss.

He wanted it again, but knew he shouldn't even attempt it. He couldn't risk hurting Ang. Intent on finding his friend he left the sanctuary of the basement, crossed through the kitchen and began to look for him.

He found Jubilee in the living room. She was sprawled on the couch, a cassette player over her ears, a magazine on her lap and the T.V. on. She tapped a foot against the coffee table to the beat of her music as she idly turned the page of her magazine.

'Have you seen Ang?' he asked.

She tilted her head towards him and popped her gum before she told him, "Ya know that’s one bad thing about you talking in my head is I can’t even pretend I don’t hear you."

She threw him a grin and lowered her headphones as she turned her music off. She tossed her magazine on the coffee table as she pulled up the menu on the T.V. She frowned at it a moment before she offered, "Iron Chef?"

He raised an annoyed eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's like getting his driver’s license so you’re like gonna have to wait."

He dropped down onto the couch beside her as she changed the channel. She offered him the magazine as she stuffed the remote under the pillow nearest to her. He couldn't help himself, his eyes crinkled together into a smile. Her antics were just too much sometimes.

She popped her gum again and asked, "So are you like gonna get with Ang or Paige?"

He blinked.

She sat on him before her could bolt and gave him a toothy grin.

"Course you came in here looking for Ang so..."

'Doesn't matter, does it? I couldn't kiss either one of them.'

She moved off of him as she rolled her eyes, "Now you're like just being stupid. Please, tell me that the stupidity doesn't come with age, cause all of you are like weird."

'We're mutants,' he pointed out, of course they were weird.

She rolled her eyes again, "That not what I meant and you're stupid if you’re going to let your lack of a mouth keep you from dating. I'm also sure you could think of other ways to kiss that don't involve, like well lips."

‘None', he lied.

"You know you project just a bit of emotion in with your words so like lying, so not gonna work. Eskimo kisses," she told him as she bounced to face him.

'With your nose?'

"Yep, and what about butterfly kisses?"

He gave her a confused look.

"With your eyelashes silly!"

He wrinkled his nose, that just sounded stupid.

"You could always try Vulcan kisses."

'That I don't understand either.'

"With your fingers," she explained, "like on Star Trek."

Oh, wait. 'You watch Star Trek?'

"How much time did I spend at the mansion with the X-men?" she reminded, “Blue was so into Star Trek and I spent like so much time with Drake that well I was bound to just be exposed to it. Geeks! The both of them!"

Her grin was infectious and he allowed himself to share it.

"So see you can kiss, you just have to like do it differently than the rest of us. You just don't get to be boring."

'Somehow I knew there was going to be a 'when I was with the X-men story' in there   
somewhere,' he told her.

She glittered another grin at him then whipped her head around as they both heard the front door open. She bound off the couch as she demanded, "Did you get it? How hard was the test? Did you pass, well like did you?"

Jono shook his head, some days he was surprised that having that much energy wasn’t her mutant power. He slipped his hand under the pillow and stole the remote while she was distracted. Distantly he heard Ang and Jubilee talking, mixed with the occasional comment from Sean. He began to move his way through the channels as he let Jubilee's suggestions cement in his mind. Leave it to her to find ways for him to kiss Ang.

After a quick kissed to his forehead Ang dropped down beside him, swinging his own legs over his. Jono looked down at the legs draped over his and poked them. Then he gave Ang his version of a smile.

"You over being freaked out?"

He nodded.

"Good," Ang grinned before he began to brag about his new ability to legally drive.


	5. After All The Pain is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The prompt used for this chapter is: #26 'If only I could make you mine'

Ang looked down the stairs with a scowl. He could feel the first threats of a headache forming. It wasn’t tension, it wasn’t his attempt to appear normal. It was the last few minutes listening to Paige go on about Jono to Jubilee.

Paige had gotten on his last nerve.

Jubes rolling her eyes and giving sarcastic replies had helped, but it left him uncertain. He and Jono were teetering their friendship into more. He’d decided that was what he wanted, but listening to Paige had left him doubting.

What if it wasn’t what Jono wanted?

Maybe Jono would rather date a young woman instead of him. It was easy to see Paige was pretty. He’d flirted with her himself when they’d first been brought together as teammates by Sean and Emma. She was confident, beautiful and determined to be a leader. She was just so blonde and wholesome, while he was a flat elephant grey with probably enough skin to cover one.

Ang shook his head. Where had that thought come from? He could do some pretty cool things with his skin, things no one else could do.

He was unique.

Paige was a poser. Every time he heard her trying to change her accent it made him want to cringe. He understood she didn’t think she sounded intelligent, but shouldn’t she let her vocabulary and action show them her intelligence instead of changing the way she naturally sounded? Jubilee had traveled around the world, had spent time as an X-man and still sounded like a mall rat.

If there was one thing Ang was certain he didn’t like it was a poser, especially a poser that was trying to steal his man…well sorta.

He frowned before he made his way down the stairs.

Maybe he should just wash his hands of the whole thing. It wouldn’t make his Mama proud. It was bad enough he was a mutant now he wanted to add gay on top of that?

What did he care about what his family would think? They thought he was dead.

Ang rubbed at his temples. When had life got so confusing? Probably right around the time Paige kissed Jono. Then he’d gone and kissed Jono. Then Jono’s ex Gayle had shown up in league with Empath and wanting to kill them. Thankfully it seemed Gayle and Jono had made up, but where did that leave him? Especially now that it seemed Paige was working herself up to going after Jono herself.

Maybe he really didn’t want Jono. After all how far could a cynic and a depressive go? Wouldn’t it be better for Jono for him to be with an optimist like Paige?

Ang rubbed at his temples as he took the last step. He scowled at the floor for a moment. He wrinkled his nose, that music.

“What is that?” he demanded as he looked up. He wanted to scowl again as he felt his breath catch in the back of his throat at the sight of Jono. How cliché was that? Just because Jono hadn’t surfaced from his room in a few days was no reason for him to be having outrageous reactions to the sight of him. Still rumpled and walking towards him with a concerned wrinkle in his brow was a good look on Jono.

‘What’s what?’ Jono asked as he pulled Ang into a comforting embrace.

Ang buried his now aching head against Jono’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, “This music?”

‘Scissor Sisters.’

Ang burrowed in against Jono, letting the amusement that came through Jono’s projection sooth him. He got to touch Jono like this, he reminded himself. Jono, and Monet, were both firm about their personal space. Jono accepted Jubilee’s bouncing all over him mostly Ang thought because Jubilee bounced all over everyone, even Emma. Anyone else that tried to touch him without him reaching out first was given a stern look and not spoken to for awhile, except for him. Maybe it was because they were both the freak among the freaks, but there had always been an element of all over each other between them.

‘Migraine?’ Jono asked just as Ang realized they were swaying to the beat in an almost shuffling dance. He shook his head no and wasn’t surprised when Jono cupped his face and looked at him confused. Long fingers rubbed at his temples and he closed his eyes at the comfort that Jono projected as he asked, ‘Only a headache?’

“Start of one,” he admitted, “Where have you been?”

‘Here?’

“You haven’t left the basement in three days?”

‘There wasn’t a reason to.’

Ang winced, well that hurt. It also earned him another confused look from Jono. He started to pull away, but Jono held firm.

“Don’t think your girl’d like this,” he threw out.

Jono’s eyed narrowed, ‘What girl?’

Ang winced, this time at Jono’s annoyance. He deflated, his anger gone, he just felt worn. He just wanted Jono’s fingers rubbing at his throbbing head again, wanted to know that he wasn’t going to wake up tomorrow to find that he’d misread this thing between them. That he wasn’t about to be cast aside for…for…

“The blonde one that’s trying to be more perfect than M,” he managed with an attempted glare.

Jono’s laughter filled his head as he was pulled in tightly again. Jono’s forehead rested on his shoulder for a moment, hands moved up his back. Ang closed his eyes and breathed in, Jono always smelled so good. Probably came from not sweating and oh yea, there was a shower in the basement. Jono didn’t eat, had already graduated so didn’t have to go to class and was only required to come out of his room for training exercises. They’d been given some time off, so of course Jono hadn’t found a reason to leave his room.

‘I’ll talk to her,’ Jono reassured.

“You better,” Ang grumbled.

‘Didn’t know you were the possessive type?’

“And don’t forget it,” Ang muttered, the threatening headache starting to fade.

Jono laughed again as he pulled them into dancing then began to sing along to the music. Ang poked him, “I’m not a girl.”

Jono raised an eyebrow even as his eyes smiled.

“My name’s not Mary.”

‘Yea,’ Jono agreed before he sang along again, ‘I’m gonna be your friend, until the day I die.’

Ang smiled.

‘…after all the pain is gone, I’m always gonna live to be your man.’

Ang pulled back and shook his head, “This is sap. You need real music.”

‘I’ve heard what you call music. It’s almost as bad as Jubilee’s taste. Don’t even try.’

Ang laughed, “And you call this music?”

Jono shrugged. Ang shook his head, then pressed a kiss to the spot where Jono’s lips used to be just because he knew he could, because he knew Jono would let him. He smirked and pressed a kiss to Jono’s nose just because it made Jono wrinkle his brow and smile. He smiled back, headache gone and no longer worried.


	6. From Good To Bad And Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt used for this chapter is: #15 perfect blue.

There were moments when Angelo couldn’t understand Jono. They got along scarily well for two people with such different backgrounds and Ang understood Jono was depressed. How could he not be? When Jono’s powers had manifested he’d lost the whole lower portion of his face and some of his chest.

It was understandable that he was depressed, but there were days, like now when the sky was that perfect blue and the sun was just that right type of warm, that Ang couldn’t understand how anyone would be sad. Jono managed it though. He probably would’ve stayed holed up in his room, that basement, if he and Ev hadn’t dragged him outside to help finish Artie and Leech’s tree house.

It had been complete, but then Ev had gotten it into his head that they should add a walkway all around it with a fence. He claimed he hadn’t wanted to see the boys fall, Ang suspected more male bonding had been the undertone since Ev had helped in extracting Jono from his hiding hole.

Of course once they’d gotten him outside he’d collapsed onto the ground and let them get to work. Jono just languished there, pale in his indignation. Ang couldn’t help but stare. Jono’s hair was unruly and Ang couldn’t help but think his mother would’ve gone after it with a watered down brush. The black jeans with a plain black t-shirt combined with the black leather of his bandages seemed to make his skin just that much paler. It was not choice Ang understood, but he could appreciate the effect. He could imagine Jono’s eyes, stormy in annoyance as they sought him out. He…Ev thumped him on the arm.

“What?” he demanded with as much startled bravado as he could muster.

Ev watched him a moment before he asked, “Hey, are you two together?”

Ang wet his lips, unprepared for that question. They were, weren’t they? Only Ang had never done ‘together’ with another guy before. Was it the same with guys as it was with girls? Did you get that moment of bragging? Had things changed now that he was a mutant? How were things different or the same now that he was no longer the good looking young man that he’d been? Why had things in his life had to change to drastically?

“I’m cool with it,” Ev continued to break through his silence.

“What would you know?” Ang challenged, not without bitterness. Some days it just wasn’t fair that Ev was so normal. Ev seemed to have that type of childhood that Ang had always assumed had only existed in TV shows. How come Ev had gotten that? What made him so privileged?

Ev shrugged, “I have an aunt who’s gay.”

Ang’s upbringing made him want to deny that word, but then his upbringing would have him reject the word ‘mutant’ as well. Thing had changed so much in such a short period of time. He’d changed, his whole world view had shifted and though he’s not uncomfortable – he’s probably more comfortable with Jono than he’s been with anyone in his life, aside from his mother – it’s still all too much too fast.

Then, just when he’d begun to understand how one could want to hide on such a beautiful day, Jono was there. The grumble in his head was annoyed, ‘Keep those kids away from…’

A kiss to the nose ended the beginning of Jono’s complaint. Ang shoved a hammer into his hand, grinned and told him to get to work, before he laughed and told Ev, “Yes to the question.”


End file.
